Un comienzo
by portgas d ann
Summary: bueno se que mucha gente no me conoce pero bueno aquí os dejo una historia que he hecho sobre Ace en forma femenina, que se encuentra con Sabo...


**Un comienzo**

**Todo principio tiene final**

Era de noche, cuando una joven morena de cabello tan largo hasta la cintura con una camiseta de manga corta azul marino ancha abierta dejando ver su pecho y estomago, con un pantalón vaquero negro corto hasta las rodillas, con un cinturón naranja con una A, y unas botas negras pesadas, tenia tatuado en el brazo derecho ASCE con la S tachada, iba caminando tranquila, cuando de repente oyó un ruido parecía ser de una tubería oxidada que se había golpeado, en un callejón detrás de unos contenedores de basura así que se paró a ver que era, pero solo vio un gato salir de detrás de ellos. Más adelante oyó otro ruido, al parecer era un hombre borracho que fue directo a ella con el propósito de atacarle, la joven se puso en guardia y el hombre fue a darle un puñetazo pero ella lo esquivo fácilmente y derrotándole con un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que el hombre callera al suelo derrotado. Entonces volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido que había escuchado antes (el de una tubería oxidada golpeándose contra algo). Una vez ya pasado todo el largo camino llego a su casa, no era una casa muy grande pero le valía. Cuando llego dejo todas sus cosas en una mesa que tenia ella en la entrada junto a una foto de ella de pequeña con sus dos hermanos "chicos…" dijo tristemente ya que uno de ellos había fallecido, así que solo tenía a su hermano pequeño Monkey D Luffy. Empezó a recordar que de niños ellos se metían en mucho problemas y siempre que peleaban lo hacían con unas tuberías oxidadas, una vez apartado esos pensamientos de su cabeza se fue dispuesta a dormir cuando oyó un ruido en la cocina, así que fue a mirar, cuando llego no había nadie "vaya solo era la ventana" se dijo a sí misma y cuando fue a cerrarla algo por detrás le golpeo la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

Se despertó sobresaltada sin entender nada en un cuarto oscuro, en una cama bastante vieja. Intento recordar algo pero no fue capaz le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para recordar. Entonces la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió lentamente dejando pasar una sombra de un hombre, al abrirse del todo apareció un chico joven de unos 17 años, (la misma edad de la chica) no se le veía muy bien su cara apenas se le podían distinguir los ojos, el joven se acerco a ella, ella al ver que se acercaba reacciono y se bajo de la cama poniéndose de pie, en guardia con los puños cerrados dispuesta a golpearle. Pero el joven detuvo su ataque, "vaya, Ace ¿eres un tanto maleducada no?" dijo el joven con una picara sonrisa en su rostro, '¡¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?!' pensó, "¡Cállate! ¿¡Eres tu quien me ha traído aquí verdad?! ¡Déjame en paz o lo lamentaras!" Dijo la joven gritándole "no te pongas así mujer, además ¿no quieres estar con un antiguo amigo?" las últimas palabras la desconcertaron por completo ya que no podía reconocerle. El joven se alejo lentamente de ella y encendió una luz dejando ver así su rostro. El joven era de su misma altura, era robusto y musculoso, era rubio y sus ojos eran vedes clarito, el joven llevaba un pañuelo blanco en el cuello, y algo parecido a un traje. "!Sabo¡" diciendo esto Ace se avanzó a él abrazándolo "Vaya ¿te ha costado eh?" y diciendo esto se empezó a reír y continuamente ella también. Pero la risa de Ace se corto y su sonrisa desapareció "pero, ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?" la sonrisa de Sabo también desapareció a la misma vez que se apartaba de ella, "Y-yo…". '_Mierda piensa algo… no sabía que se diese cuenta tan pronto y no me ha dado tiempo a pensar una excusa, ahora que la he encontrado no pienso perderla_' "¿Sabo?" Ace le saco de sus pensamientos volviendo a la realidad buscando una excusa rápida "Veras y-yo… yo… yo solo quería volver a verte… "Sabo noto como su rostro se enrojecía, Ace se sorprendió no esperaba que Sabo reaccionara así "Sabo…" dijo Ace con una voz suave. Entonces llamaron a la puerta con varios golpes "¡Sabo, Date prisa, deja de hablar con 'puño de fuego' ya!"Dijo una voz femenina en tono de enojo. "Mierda, espera aquí enseguida vengo" dijo Sabo molesto "Np, no me mantendrás aquí encerrada así que más te vale sacarme de aquí me da igual que seas Sabo, como no me saques hare que todo esto arda ¿entendido?"Sabo no dijo nada solo asintió, y la dejo salir de aquella habitación oscura con él.

Después de andar un buen rato llegaron a otra habitación en que había mucha más gente Ace se quedo extrañada, ¿porque le había llevado allí? "¿Por qué me traes aquí?" dijo Ace mirando a Sabo mientras que el permanecía callado, serio e inmóvil con una mirada triste en sus ojos, después de unos segundos miro a Ace con una mirada dolorida, dándose la vuelta dispuesto a salir de allí y dejarla sola, Ace se quedo seria mirando al frente, pero antes de salir Sabo se dio la vuelta echándole una última mirada antes de salir, cuando salió se quedo en la puerta y camino hacia su habitación, sabiendo que había puesto en marcha un arma destructiva para el mundo.


End file.
